


Locker Room Rules

by roromir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hockey, M/M, PWP, Soft Hockey Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roromir/pseuds/roromir
Summary: Keith breaks the bro code, but the consequences are not what he expects.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 127





	Locker Room Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This is not deep, y'all. Enjoy!

It wasn’t like Keith needed another reason to be completely consumed by love and lust for Takashi Shirogane, but he got slapped in the face with one, almost literally.

They were teammates on a hockey beer league and had been for about a year. Keith loved what Shiro could do on the ice, the brutally efficient way he skated and shot the puck.

He also loved his easy laugh and the way it wrinkled the scar over his nose. It was a whole thing.

They were in the showers after practice, already a fraught experience for Keith, and Shiro was gaily chatting with Keith from his shower stall.

“Yeah, so I was talking to Hunk from the Garrison team and he thinks they can do a match next month.”

“That would be great,” Keith mumbles, trying to rub suds though all of his sweaty hair. “They were fun to play against last year.”

Keith finished his shower and wandered out into the locker room proper, a towel around his waist and his black hair dripping down his shoulders.

The rest of the team had already gone home; he and Shiro had gotten roped into co-captaining the team shortly after Keith joined.

“Oh, shit, I forgot my towel,” Shiro called out, the shower shutting off creating a deafening silence in the near-empty room.

“Hang on, I’ll bring it to you - or - uh.” Keith’s ability to do anything but stare shut down completely.

Shiro walked out of the shower area dripping wet, rivulets of water running off his pecs, pasting down generous amounts of dark hair below his belly button and his legs.

Keith knew he was breaking every rule, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Shiro’s cock.

Nestled in soaking black hair, it was a generous size even soft.

It was uncut and even as Keith stared, transfixed and horrified at himself in turn, it seemed to give an interested twitch.

Keith tore his eyes away and got dressed in a hurry, face burning. Shiro had to know he was attracted to him now. He just hoped he hadn’t ruined everything.

They walked out together, locking up as was their custom, and Keith started to walk away to his car.

Shiro called to him.

“Hey, Keith. Are you doing anything tomorrow night?”

Keith was filled with relief.

“No, I’m free.”

“You wanna come over and watch the Coyotes game?”

“Yeah, sounds good. I’ll bring beer since you only like that IPA shit.”

“I’ve got some of your stout, whiner.”

Keith laughed as he got into his car. It seemed like he hadn’t ruined everything with his staring.

His relief didn’t stop him, though, as he lay in bed, from from reaching into his boxers and tugging himself off to the memory of Shiro’s glistening body.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Shiro’s cock. Uncut and soft, it was gorgeous. Keith wanted to put it in his mouth just like that, kneel at Shiro’s feet and warm it for him until it grew and filled him up. He wanted Shiro to fuck his mouth and come down his throat.

Keith came to the thought and wiped his hand off with a dirty shirt. Before he fell into sleep, he thought about how fucked he was for Shiro.

The next day, Keith agonized and fretfully napped in turn, before showing up at Shiro’s with both of their preferred kinds of beer in hand.

Shiro welcomed him in with a soft smile, and Keith’s stomach growled appreciatively as he noticed a huge bag of takeout on the table.

It was from a hole in the wall taqueria that had the most amazing tacos and eye-wateringly hot salsa. It was perfect with beer and hockey on Shiro’s big flatscreen.

“Hey, El Gigante,” Keith said, nodding toward the bag.

“The best,” Shiro agreed.

They settled down to eat and drink in front of the TV with easy conversation. Shiro was wearing a loose tank top and grey sweats, and Keith’s traitorous brain kept thinking about his cock and various ways Keith could worship it.

Of course, Shiro noticed Keith was being even more circumspect than usual.

“You ok?” He nudged Keith’s jeans-clad knee with one bare foot.

Keith finished off his beer.

“Yeah, I’m ok. I’m just ... sorry about yesterday, all right?”

“Wait, what are you sorry about?”

Shiro tilted his head, his fringe flopping over one eyebrow.

Keith held the empty beer bottle to his forehead, rubbing the cold glass and condensation over his skin. He sighed.

“I’m sorry I stared at your dick, Shiro,” he apologized bluntly.

Normally, he’d say “it won’t happen again.” But he didn’t know if he could make that promise. It was such a pretty cock.

“Oh,” Shiro replied, blushing a little. “I mean. I didn’t — I don’t mind.”

Keith fumbled with the beer bottle, almost dropping it.

“You don’t?”

“No. Shit, Keith,” Shiro said, turning to face him fully. “Even if you’re not into me — into dudes, I mean — it was super flattering.”

Keith set down the beer bottle with a decisive clack on the coffee table. He felt like his world had just tilted on its axis.

He took a galvanizing breath.

“I am into dudes, and you,” he said. “That still doesn’t mean I should ogle you in the showers, it’s like, a rule.”

Shiro hummed, a little smile on his face.

“We’re not in the showers now.”

He leaned closer to Keith, giving him time to react.

Keith put a hand on his chest, not stopping him, just pausing, and murmured, “What is this gonna be? Because I don’t think I can do it if it’s a one-time thing.”

Shiro smiled and cupped his face with one big hand.

“Definitely not a one-time thing,” he said.

Kissing Shiro was even better than he’d imagined, and before long, Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro and was almost in his lap.

He pulled away with a thought.

“Wait, are YOU into guys?”

Shiro yanked him closer, so he could feel his hardness pressed against him.

“YES, Keith.”

“I’m into guys and I’m into you,” he confirmed.

Keith climbed into his lap properly, clambering around the couch cushions.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Keith growled, kissing along Shiro’s neck and nipping at his ear. “I want your cock in my throat.”

Shiro moaned.

“Jesus, fuck, Keith, you can’t just say stuff like that, I’ll shoot off in my pants like a teenager,” Shiro panted. He pulled Keith as close as possible, one hand possessively grabbing Keith’s ass, as Keith sucked and bit at his collarbone.

“Wouldn’t want that,” Keith teased.

Keith rocked against him, Shiro’s big hand clutching him close as they thrust against each other. Keith hissed, feeling the pleasure rise, and pulled back a little to look in Shiro’s eyes.

“I really do want to suck you, Shiro,” he confessed. “Like it’s all I’ve thought about.”

Shiro suddenly stood up, lifting Keith with him in a pants-melting show of strength. He carried Keith to his bedroom, kissing him along the way.

“Shit, that’s hot,” Keith murmured. Shiro deposited Keith on his bed and prowled on after him.

Keith climbed on top of Shiro.

He kept his eyes on Shiro as he reached down and cupped his hard cock through the thin sweats.

He slowly slid the waistband down, revealing Shiro’s hard, wet cock.

The head was pushed out of the foreskin and dripping with precome.

“God, Shiro,” Keith moaned.

He made himself comfortable between Shiro’s thick thighs and licked around the head, swirling his tongue like he was licking an ice cream. He pulled the head all the way into his mouth and moaned at the weight of it, heavy on his tongue. He rutted against Shiro’s leg.

He started working Shiro’s thick cock deeper into his throat, enjoying the way it stretched him and filled him. He felt Shiro’s cautious fingers tangle in his hair and grabbed his hand to encourage Shiro to fuck his face.

At first, Shiro wouldn’t do it, too polite maybe.

But then, as Keith continued to deepthroat him and express his enthusiasm for Shiro’s beautiful cock through rumbling moans and writhing hips, Shiro gave a slight thrust. Keith’s eyes rolled back in his head.

“Holy fuck, Keith,” Shiro breathed.

Keith managed to look smug with a mouth full of Shiro’s cock. He tongued at the base, drooling uncontrollably, then patted Shiro’s hand in his hair.

Shiro began to fuck his mouth in earnest, then, gently but firmly using his grip on Keith’s head to control the speed.

Keith felt something come over him, some sort of almost-divine trancelike quality, as he gave himself over to Shiro. It did nothing to quell his arousal, however.

Before long, Shiro’s hips started to stutter and he came with a hoarse shout down Keith’s throat.

Keith kept Shiro clutched tight to him until the last pulses were sucked from him and Shiro protested, growing over sensitive.

Keith couldn’t help but to reach into his own pants to thrust into his hand after that. Shiro prodded his hand away.

Keith gave a truly filthy groan, voice gravelly from Shiro’s treatment, as his warm, smoothly metallic prosthetic wrapped around his aching dick.

“Shiro, oh god fuck,” Keith rambled as Shiro set a leisurely pace despite his aching need. “Please.”

“Please what, baby?”

Keith growled and thrust into Shiro’s grip until Shiro lay his other arm over Keith’s hips, forcing him still.

“Uh-uh,” Shiro said breathlessly. “Tell me what you want.”

“Urgh, Shiro, go FASTER,” Keith growled; then, as an afterthought, “please!”

“Okay, Keith,” Shiro said, doing as Keith asked, increasing his pace, Keith’s precome slicking the way, and Keith threw his head back in relief and ecstasy.

He lost track of what his voice was doing, moaning into Shiro’s shoulder as Shiro stroked him faster and faster.

“You’re so hot, Keith, I’ve wanted this for so long,” Shiro rumbled into Keith’s ear. “I can’t wait to hear what you sound like when you come.”

He didn’t have long to wait as Keith hips stuttered and he shot ropes of hot white over Shiro’s hand.

He watched in overwhelmed shock as Shiro licked the come from his own hand and then tucked them both back into their pants.

Shiro pulled him into a cuddly position on his bed and just held him until Keith got control of his breath and his heartbeat.

At some point, Keith craned his neck to look into Shiro’s face.

“That was hot,” Keith blurted out.

“Yes. Yes it was,” Shiro replies with a smug smile.

“We should do it again,” Keith said with a bit of a smirk.

“I need ... a minute,” Shiro replied. “And tacos.”

“I didn’t mean immediately,” Keith laughed. He did snuggle up to Shiro and kiss him, spreading a hand over Shiro’s firm abdomen.

“Jesus, Keith,” Shiro groaned.

“Ok, ok,” Keith laughed. “Tacos and hockey. Then more sex? There’s a lot I want to do with you.”

“Do you have a list?” Shiro teased. “We’ve got plenty of time. I’m not letting you go now that I have you.”

“And all you had to do was flash me your dick in the showers.”

~ End ~


End file.
